1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bending brakes, known also as press brakes, that are used for sheet-metal bending or forming operation, and in particular to bending brakes of the type having a stationary die and a reciprocating punch. Still more particularly, the invention is directed to die changing apparatus for a bending brake of the type specified whereby a preselected number of interchangeable dies can be put to use in any desired sequence to enable the brake to perform a succession of different bending operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bending brakes as heretofore constructed have usually been equipped with no means for automatically changing dies for different bending operations. Conventionally, therefore, a desired number of dies have been kept in stock externally of the bending brake and, as required, have been manually selectively installed in position on the machine. This conventional practice is of course objectionable in view of much labor involved and considerable downtime imposed on the machine for each die changing operation.